Wenn sich Leere ausbreitet
by the-memory-remains
Summary: summary steht drin, nur so viel, story ist recht naja und irgendwie auch gar nciht das was ich sonst immer schreibe.slash. harry ist hauptfigur so wie severus und draco, wie gesagt summery is drin...


Disclaimer: nix is meins, leider

Rating: R für Suizidversuche

Pairing: ???

Warning: slash, selbstmordversuche, traurig?

Summary: Die Ferien sind Harrys besten Ferien überhaupt, bis er einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommt, seine ZAG-Ergebniss, ab diesem Punkt geht es den Bach hinunter, es folgen Probleme, einsamkeit, selbstmordversuche, weitere probleme, doch irgendwann ist auch diese zeit vorbei.

Anm.: Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich das geschrieben habe, ich weiß es hat nicht gerade viel story, es gibt auch keine lemon oder gewaltszenen, ich weiß auch nicht ob ich diese story gut rübergebracht habe. Am besten ihr schreibt mir ein kommi und sagt mir, wie ihr sie findet.

**Wenn sich Leere ausbreitet**

Die Ferien bewegten sich langsam dem Ende zu, Harry saß oben in seinem Zimmer und las in einem Muggelbuch, dass er in einem Laden gefunden hatte. Harry war froh darüber, dass ihn seine Verwandten in Ruhe ließen, sie hatten so viel Angst vor Moody, Remus und Arthur gehabt, dass sie ihn die Ferien über in ruhe ließen. Aber das war noch nicht alles, nein, es schien so als ob seine Tante ihm so etwas wie Respekt entgegen brachte, als Harry sie danach gefragt hatte, meinte sie, dass wenn Harry nicht da gewesen wäre um Dudley zu beschützen, er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben würde oder nur noch in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt zu vegetieren.

Sie war nett zu ihm und beeinflusste dadurch auch Vernon und Dudley. Na ja Vernon war da so ein Fall für sich er tat einfach so als würde Harry nicht da sein, er gab ihm keine Aufgaben, schikanierte ihn nicht und sagte auch nichts, wenn Harry seiner Tante irgendetwas erklärte. Er verstand sich jetzt sogar recht gut mit seiner Tante, sie hatte ihn einmal gefragt wie es denn so auf Hogwarts war und was sie da alles lernten.

Harry war überrascht gewesen, so eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen, aber er antwortete ihr bereitwillig, beschrieb das Schloss von außen mit seinem See, er erzählte ihr, dass es in Hogwarts Treppen gäbe, die ihre Richtung wechselten.

Als sie ihn dann aber mal ausfragte, wie er denn in der Schule stehen würde, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Sie hob eine ihrer zartgeschwungenen Augenbrauen und meinte in einem fast mütterlichen Ton, dass er doch wissen müsste wie er in der Schule stehen würde und dass das gar nicht angehen könnte. Sie hatte ihn sofort nach oben geschickt, damit er lernen konnte.

Und nun saß er hier, seine Schulbücher der letzten Jahre hatte er schon durch gearbeitet und mit seinen Hausaufgaben war er auch schon durch. Nächste Woche wollte er in die Winkelgasse um sich die neuen Bücher zu besorgen und noch ein paar neue Umhänge, denn seine waren ihm zu klein, da er in diesen letzten Wochen einen guten halben Kopf gewachsen war. Wenn Ron nicht auch noch gewachsen wäre, würde er ihn jetzt mit Sicherheit überragen.

Er war gestern in dem einzigen Buchladen, den Surrey besaß und hatte ein besonders interessantes Buch erstanden. Er hatte nicht genau gewusst worum es ging, er hatte einfach nur auf den Einband geguckt, auf dem waren zwei Männer schemenhaft abgebildet, die sich umarmten. Er sah es und musste es haben. Das Buch war wirklich spannend und Harry verschlang es geradezu.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr und seufzte, es war bald Zeit zum Abendessen. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Dort angekommen bereitete er erst den Braten vor und schob ihn in den Ofen, dann kochte er den Reis und bereitete den Salat vor. Er musste nicht kochen das wusste er, aber es machte ihm Spaß, er konnte dabei immer abschalten, außerdem hörte er währenddessen immer Musik.

Das essen war fertig, der Tisch gedeckt und Harry rief den Rest der Familie zum Essen. Vernon und Dudley hatten beide etwas abgenommen, aufgrund Harrys Essen, denn er kochte immer recht fettarm und gesund.

Sie aßen schweigend, als plötzlich etwas mit dem Schnabel an das Küchenfenster klopfte. Harry dachte schon sein Onkel würde ausrasten, aber nichts. Denn es war eindeutig, dass dort am Fenster eine Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel saß und darauf wartete eingelassen zu werden.

Harry erhob sich seufzend und öffnete geschwind das Fenster. Die Eule setzte sich auf seine Schulter und ließ sich den Brief aus dem Schnabel nehmen. Harry drehte den Brief und sah auf den Absender. Seine Tante sah ihn fragend an.

„Hogwarts, " antwortete Harry „das werden die Ergebnisse der ZAG's sein und die Bücherliste für nächstes Jahr." erklärte er nach dem immer noch fragendem Blick seiner Tante.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter 

_Im beiliegenden Schreiben finden sie 1. ihre Ergebnisse der Z.A.G.'s,_

_2. der Wahlbogen für ihre Fächer für das 6. Schuljahr und 3. die Bücherliste für ihre gewählten Fächer_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Professor M. McGonnagall _

_Stellvertretene Schulleiterin_

Harry blätterte sofort um zu seinen Ergebnissen, geschockt starrte er auf die Ergebnisse:

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Theorie: Ohnegleichen

Praxis: Ohnegleichen

Verwandlung

Theorie: Ohnegleichen

Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen

Kräuterkunde

Theorie: Ohnegleichen

Praxis: Ohnegleichen

Astronomie

Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen

Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Theorie: Ohnegleichen

Praxis: Ohnegleichen

Wahrsagen

Theorie: Mies

Praxis: Mies

Zaubertränke

Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen

Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen

Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, er hatte beinahe nur O's und E's, aber sein Traum als Auror zu arbeiten war trotz allem geplatzt, denn Snape nahm nur Schüler in seinem Kurs auf, der in sowohl Theorie als auch Praxis ein O hat. Damit war Harry raus und er musste sich etwas Neues suchen, was er später einmal machen wollte.

Harry blätterte weiter und überflog die Wahlfächer, aber er hatte keinen Nerv dazu jetzt noch zu wählen, also steckte er den Brief in seine Hosentasche. Er entschuldigte sich bei seinen Verwandten und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer, dort schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und schluchzte in das Kissen hinein, immer wieder sah er diesen griesgrämigen Mann vor sich in seine Schichten aus schwarzen Stoff gekleidet und immer wieder lachte er ihn aus, weil er zu dumm war einen Trank zu brauen.

„Warum? Warum tust du mir das an?" hörte man die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen in die Stille der Nacht flüstern. In dieser Nacht fand Harry keinen Schlaf und auch in den nächsten beiden nicht. Seit diesem Tag verließ er sein Zimmer nur um auf die Toilette zu gehen oder zu essen, wo er dann nur ein zwei Bissen herunterbekam. Seine Augen hatten tiefe schwarze Ringe unter den Augen.

So schlimm sah er ja noch nicht einmal aus, als er den dunkeln Lord Ende des letzten Monats erledigt hatte, aber das war ihm nun auch egal. Vorher hatte er nur gelebt um Voldemort zu töten, diese Aufgabe hatte er erledigt. Schon da fühlte er sich nutzlos und leer, aber die Idee Auror zu werden und anderen zu helfen ließ ihn nicht los. Er hatte wieder etwas das sich zu leben lohnte, aber nun war dieser Traum geplatzt und er hatte niemanden der sich um ihn scherte.

Nein so war es nicht, er hatte Ron und Hermine, aber würden sie es merken, falls er nicht mehr da wäre? Er hatte ihnen ihre Zukunft gerettet mit dem Tod Voldemorts, sie hatten sich gefreut und eine Freudenfeier veranstaltet, Dumbledore war als erster dabei.

Niemand bemerkte den Gryffindor, der als Held geboren um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, in einer Ecke sitzend und in die Luft starrend. Er wusste Ron und Hermine waren seine Freunde und sie würden ihn ohne Zweifel vermissen, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre aber sie könnten sich gegenseitig trösten und zusammen glücklich werden. sie liebten sich, schon immer.

Aber dem Einzigen dem Harry seine Liebe schenkte zerplatze seinen einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer. Immer wieder sah Harry die schwarzen Augen, die ihn verhasst und angewidert ansahen.

Die Tage zogen an Harry vorbei ohne das er es bemerkte, er hatte vor ein paar Tagen eine Eule mit einem Beutelchen voll Galleonen zu Flourish & Blotts sowie eine zu Madame Malkins geschickt und eine Liste hinzugefügt mit den Sachen die er brauchte für das nächste Jahr.

Nun war es soweit heute sollte es zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, sein Onkel, Dudley und seine Tante brachten ihn zum Bahnhof, besorgt sah Petunia Harry an und fragte, ob sie etwas für ihn tuen könnte, doch er verneinte nur und passierte mit seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig die Mauer zwischen Gleis 9 und 10.

Ohne aufzublicken ging Harry zum Zug und suchte sich ein Abteil in das er sich niederließ, es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine betrat mit Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus und Neville das Abteil.

Sie begrüßten Harry fröhlich und berichteten über ihre Ferien. Während der ganzen Zeit lächelte Harry und lachte mit ihnen mit, ihm war eigentlich nichts anzumerken. Eigentlich denn hätte man ihn genau betrachtet hätte man gesehen, dass es ein künstliches Lachen war, dass nicht mal seine Augen erreichte.

Aber sie merkten nichts. Und Harry war froh darüber, dass seine Maske so gut funktionierte. Hermine war so wie immer und sie fragte ihn gleich nach seinen ZAG Ergebnissen aus „Und Harry wie sind sie bei dir, also ich habe in jedem Fach ein Ohnegleichen. Weißt du Ron ist auch gar nicht so schlecht, er hat mehr ZAG's als Fred und George, stell dir nur mal vor er hat zwei Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke! Was hast du denn Harry?"

Harry hing ein riesiger Kloß im Hals, Ron hatte also Ohnegleichens in Zaubertränke, er gönnte es dem Rothaarigen vom ganzen Herzen, aber irgendwie war es für ihn doch ein Stich in sein Herz.

Harry war nicht im Stande zu antworten, weil er befürchtete seine Stimme würde nicht mitspielen, geheult hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht, denn das konnte er gar nicht mehr er fühlte sich nur noch wie eine Hülle.

Er gab Hermine seinen Brief den er noch immer in seiner Tasche mit sich herum trug. Sie nahm ihn entgegen und staunte nicht schlecht bei seinen Ergebnissen, sie waren einsame spitze. Sie gratulierte Harry und gab das Schreiben weiter, bis jeder es gelesen hatte und Harry stolz auf die Schulter geklopft hatte.

Harry wurde das zu viel. „Sorry, ich muss mal eben auf Klo." Sagte Harry schnell und verschwand aus dem Abteil. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich gegen die Tür er atmete einmal tief durch und ging nun den Gang entlang, bis ganz nach hinten.

Dort war eine Tür die er aufmachte, sie führte auf eine kleine Plattform außerhalb des Zuges. Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach zu springen. Er schloss seine Augen und hörte dieses kalte gehässige Lachen in seinen Ohren. Er öffnete sie und starrte nun in die Luft.

Er wusste nicht mal wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, irgendwann war er einfach umgedreht und wieder in sein Abteil gegangen. Seine Freunde spielten gerade explodierendes Snap oder lasen in einem Buch. Sie fragten ob Harry mitspielen wollte, doch er verneinte und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz am Fenster er schaute hinaus, aber von der Landschaft sah er nichts. Es rauschte alles an ihm vorbei.

Er wusste Hermine redete mit ihm, er antwortete ihr auch, aber davon bekam er eigentlich nichts mit. Er agierte nur noch. Ohne etwas bemerkt zu haben hatte er sich umgezogen und war mit den Kutschen zum Schloss gefahren. Erst als er in der großen Halle saß und die Lehrer eintraten fand er zu sich.

Er beobachtete seinen Zaubertranklehrer der ihn kurz musterte und dann zu grinsen begann, da wusste Harry das es geplant war von ihm, er ließ Ron in seinen Fortgeschrittenen Kurs und ihn, Harry, nicht. Er hatte es endgültig geschafft sein Leben zu zerstören wie einst sein es mit dem seinen getan hatte.

Snape hatte gewusst das Harry Auror werden wollte und er hatte es verhindert, doch dass er damit Harry total entzwei gebrochen hatte, hatte er nicht bemerkt.

Harry saß in der großen Halle neben seinen Freunden, alles um ihn herum war glücklich und freute sich wieder hier zu sein, sie erzählten sich, was sie in den Ferien erlebt hatten, die neuen wurden eingeteilt und es wurde gegessen.

Es waren so viele Menschen hier versammelt und doch fühlte Harry sich einsam, wer kennt nicht das Gefühl der Einsamkeit während Tausende von Leuten um einen sind?

Harry aß auch an diesem Abend nichts, die Nacht verbrachte er schweigend auf seinem Bett an die Decke starrend. Früh am Morgen stand er auf und verließ den Saal um keinen der anderen zu wecken.

Er hatte zwar noch Zeit bis der Unterricht anfing doch er setzte sich schon in seinen Klassenraum, ab diesen Jahr waren sie in Kursen eingeteilt und Harry hatte in der ersten Doppelstunde den fortgeschrittenen VgddK-Kurs.

Harry hatte sich ganz nach hinten in die Ecke gesetzt. Der neue/alte Lehrer, Remus Lupin, war schon zweimal in den Raum gekommen und hatte Harry nicht bemerkt, gut so dachte Harry sich und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Tischplatte. Die Zeit verging und es klingelte zur Stunde. Harry sah auf und bemerkte, dass der Raum voll war.

Ron und Hermine saßen in der ersten Reihe, ein paar Slytherins waren auch da, darunter Malfoy und dieser Zabini. Remus ging seine Anwesenheitsliste durch. Er rief jeden Schüler auf, der sich dann meldete und ja sagte, wenn er denn da war.

Als er bei Harry war, meldete auch dieser sich und sagte ja. Erst da bemerkten Hermine und Ron, dass Harry auch da war. Sei sahen ihn an und zuckten gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Harry hatte das nicht gesehen, denn er sah wieder nach draußen.

Während der Stunde hatte Remus ihn en paar Mal aufgerufen und Harry gab immer die richtige Antwort, obwohl er nicht wirklich anwesend war. Es klingelte wieder und Harry hatte jetzt eine Doppelstunde Grundkurs Zaubertränke.

Er saß schon in der Pause im Klassenraum, die anderen alle waren noch nicht da. Und dann kam er rein. Im Gegenteil von Remus hatte er Harry sofort gesehen, der wie es schien in einem Buch las. Er wollte es sich nicht entgehen lassen den Gryffindor so richtig unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er derjenige war durch den er nicht Auror werden konnte.

Also schlich er sich zu dem Tisch und sagte, seine Stimme klang so richtig schön schadenfreudig „Oh Mr. Potter, wie schön Sie in dem Grundkurs für Zaubertränke zu begrüßen!"

Harrys Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, doch fühlte er es nicht mehr wirklich, denn in ihm war nichts mehr rein gar nichts, aber er musste seine Maske wahren und spielte den Harry Potter den der Professor immer in ihm gesehen und zwar seinen Vater.

Die Zeit verging genauso schnell wie die Ferien, Harrys Noten sackten ab. Es war Weihnachten Hermine verbachte dieses Weihnachten mit Ron bei seiner Familie, sie waren schon fast ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Ron meinte er hätte Harry auch mitgenommen, aber es war eine Familienfeier.

Harry winkte nur ab setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und meinte, dass es schon okay sei und er viel lieber hier in Hogwarts bliebe. Und so war es dann auch. Die anderen Gryffindors waren alle zu Hause oder im Urlaub.

So dass Harry den ganzen Turm für sich hatte. Seine Zeit verbrachte wie zuvor in den Ferien, er war den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer und ging nur heraus um auf die Toilette zu gehen oder etwas zu "essen", wenn man das so nennen könnte. Man sah es nicht, aber Harry war mittlerweile nur noch ein Fliegengewicht.

Er fand nicht viel Schlaf in der Nacht und wenn er doch mal schlief träumte er von Voldemort und seinen schrecklichen Taten die Harry mit ansehen musste oder von dem Mann der ihn gebrochen hatte.

Es war heiliger Abend und Harry saß am See in seiner Rechten eine Rasierklinge, sie war dreckig und an ihr klebte Blut. Harrys linker Ärmel war hochgezogen und es zierten seinen Unterarm etliche Schnittwunden. Aber dieses Mal hatte Harry etwas zu doll zugeschnitten. Das Blut floss aus der Wunde und tränkte den Boden mit der roten, warmen Flüssigkeit.

Harry schloss seine Augen und wurde von Dunkelheit umfangen, er war bewusstlos. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er schweben würde, auf einer weißen Wolke. Er wünschte sich nie wieder zurück zukehren.

Aber allmählich schwand das Gefühl und da war erst gar nichts mehr und dann spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz, er hörte Stimmen die von weit weg an sein Ohr drangen.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren Professor?" klang eine besorgte weibliche Stimme.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Poppy! Es ging ihm doch gut." War eine alte Männer Stimme.

Harrys Kopf dröhnte, er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder, da ihn das Licht schmerzvoll geblendet hatte.

„Er wacht auf!" meinte Madam Pomfrey.

Harry öffnete die Augen wieder, es war alles unscharf und seine Augen brannten. Ihm wurde seine Brille aufgesetzt und er sah nun Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey vor seinem Bett stehen, die ihn besorgt ansahen.

„Kannst du uns kurz allein lassen Poppy?" sie nickte und verließ den Raum.

„Warum Harry? Warum hast du das getan?" Dumbledores Stimme zitterte.

Harry schluckte, er schämte sich plötzlich dafür was er getan hatte, aber der Schmerz in seinen Armen sagte ihm nur immer wieder, dass er noch lebte und auch fühlen könnte, auch wenn es nur Schmerz war.

Harry antwortete nicht er starrte nur weiter vor sich hin.

„Bitte Harry sprich mit mir, was ist mit dir? Was ist mit dir passiert, dass du so etwas Dummes machst?"

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, es war in der Tat ein unbewusster Hilfeschrei gewesen, aber er konnte dennoch nicht darüber sprechen, eigentlich war es rein gar nichts gewesen, es war nicht wichtig, er war nicht wichtig.

Harry schwieg weiterhin und Dumbledore verließ irgendwann den Krankenflügel, Piomfrey kam wieder und gab ihm einen Schlaftrank sowie Stärkungstränke, weil Harry nicht essen wollte.

Nach zwei Tagen durfte Harry wieder gehen mit der Auflage sich dreimal am Tag seine Tränke zu holen und Bericht zu erstatten wann er wohin ging, so hatte Dumbledore es gewünscht, er durfte auch nicht mehr alleine zum See gehen oder in einen der Türme sein.

Dumbledore hatte Harry ein Zimmer gegeben, es war neben Severus Gemächern, er hatte ihn beauftragt auf Harry acht zugeben, weil er der einzige war, der über die Feiertage hier war.

Severus fand das gar nicht so toll, aber er tat was Dumbledore verlangt hatte, er verbrachte mit Harry Weihnachten, wie er dieses Fest hasste. Dumbledore aber meinte es wäre gut wenn sei beide zusammen feiern würden, also brachte Dumbledore den Jungen bevor er selber zu einer Weihnachtsfeier reiste, Harry zu Severus.

Harry saß während der ganzen Zeit einfach nur da, er hatte es aufgegeben eine Maske zu tragen, er saß in der Ecke des Raumes. Severus braute an einem Trank und ignorierte Harry so gut es ging.

Er war erstaunt wie einfach das war, aber auch das passte ihm nicht. Potters schweigen nicht einfach nur, Severus hatte keine Ahnung was mit Harry los war, Dumbledore und Pomfrey hatten es keinem erzählt.

Als Severus seinen Trank fertig hatte wollte er Potter mal wieder einer seiner Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen, aber als er sich zu ihm drehte und ihn ansah blieb ihm seine Beleidigung im Halse stecken.

Zum aller ersten Mal sah er Harry Potter und nicht James Potter vor sich sitzen. Erst jetzt sah er, dass Harry ja grüne Augen hatte und dass seine Haare etwas länger waren als die von James und seine Züge waren auch viel weiblicher.

Aber das war nicht alles Potter starrte in die Luft und nicht ein einziges Gefühl war aus diesen grünen Augen zu lesen. Severus erinnerte sich an Lilly und wie sich immer jedes einzelne Gefühl in ihren spiegelte. Aber die von Harry waren stumpf und ohne jegliches Gefühl.

Severus wand sich erschrocken ab und braute einen weiteren Trank, während der ganzen Zeit bewegte Harry sich kein bisschen er war nur 2-mal weg gewesen, kam aber immer wieder und am nächsten Tag ging es genauso.

Dieses Bild wollte aus seinem Kopf einfach nicht mehr verschwinden, allmählich bekam er das Gefühl, dass er Schuld an Harrys Lage war, wieso wusste er auch nicht. Severus hatte Draco zu sich gerufen.

Sie saßen bei sich im Büro und Severus fragte seinen Patensohn „Sag mal ist dir etwas an Potter aufgefallen in letzter Zeit?"

Draco sah ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an bevor er sprach „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe ihn seit Anfang des Jahres beobachtet, Onkel. Es muss etwas passiert sein, ja ich weiß er hat den Lord umgebracht, aber das kann nicht alles gewesen sein. Ich hatte ihn danach mal gesehen und da war er glücklich und total vertieft in einem Buch über Zaubertränke, stell dir das mal vor Potter und Zaubertränke! Na ja er hat mich nicht bemerkt. Jedenfalls muss etwas geschehen sein, denn seit er wieder hier ist trägt er eine Maske, ich habe versucht an ihn heranzukommen, aber es ist mir nie gelungen. Aber warum interessiert dich das Onkel?"

Severus wurde blass er hatte mehrfach gesehen, wie Potter sich seinen linken Arm hielt und eigentlich nur immer mit der Rechten arbeitete. Er überlegte eine Weile und ihm kamen wieder Bilder in den Sinn die er total verdrängt hatte. Er hatte Potter am ersten Schultag mit einem Buch gesehen, es war ein Muggelbuch und es ging um einen Lehrer und einen Schüler die sich liebten. Er wusste es so genau, weil es sein Lieblingsbuch war.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Auror, er hatte Harry die Chance verbaut jemals Auror zu werden, nur um sich an seinen Vater zu rächen, für den er überhaupt nichts konnte.

Severus wurde traurig als ihm das klar wurde, er war Schuld, dass sich der Junge ritzte und er hatte die Vermutung, dass er versucht hatte sich umzubringen, deswegen sollte der Junge auch über die Feiertage bei ihm bleiben, damit er das nicht noch einmal tat. Das wollte er niemals und er schämte sich deswegen.

„Sag mir Draco warum hast du Potter wirklich beobachtete."

Draco wurde etwas rötlich und stammelte etwas Undeutliches vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte ich habe dich nicht verstanden "

„Ich mag ihn." sprach er etwas lauter.

Severus nickte, das hatte er sich gedacht. „Tu mir ein Gefallen Draco, kümmere dich um den Jungen, ich habe einen großen Fehler begangen, den ich nie wieder rückgängig machen kann."

Draco sagte, dass er das machen wolle und ging dann. Er suchte Harry und fand ihn in einem leeren Gang, wie er gegen die Gegenüberliegende Wand starrte. Er setzte sich neben den Jungen und leistete ihm beim Löcher in die Wand starren Gesellschaft.

Es war spät geworden und sie hatten sich nicht einen Millimeter gerührt, bis jetzt. Denn genau in diesem Augenblick stand Harry auf, aber Draco ließ den Gryffindor nicht einfach gehen und so stand er auch auf und stellte sich Harry in den Weg. Also versuchte Harry an ihm vorbei zugehen, aber das brachte auch nichts. Harrys seufzte, drehte sich um und ging den Gang in die andere Richtung.

Aber Draco war schnell und hatte ihn bald an der Schulter gepackt und ihn herumgerissen. Sie standen nun so weit zusammen, dass Draco Harrys Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter, aber er wusste, dass er Harry in dieser Verfassung nicht haben wollte, er wollte dass der Gryffindor wieder lacht und das aus vollem Herzen, so dass seine Augen strahlten, so wie er ihn damals gesehen hatte.

„Was willst du?" fragte Harry, seine Stimme war kratzig und rau, es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass er überhaupt irgendein Wort sprach.

Draco schnappte sich Harrys Hand „Ich will dir etwas zeigen, komm!" er zog Harry hinter sich her. Der sich das auch ohne irgendwelchen Widerstand gefallen ließ. Draco führte Harry in seinen geheimen Raum. Es war eine Dunkelkammer in der ein rotes Licht brannte. Harry sah den Slytherin fragend an, er hatte keine Ahnung weswegen er hier sein sollte.

Aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte zog Draco ihn weiter und stieß ihn in einen Sitzsack, der in der Ecke stand. Draco setzte sich hinzu und reichte Harry Fotos. Fotos von dem Gryffindor. Harry sah ihn fragend an und fragte „Wie...?" da wurde er schon unterbrochen.

„Das ist ein Bild vor gut einem Jahr, es war kurz vor Weihnachten, ich sah dich und musste dich einfach fotografieren. Ihr saßt da in der großen Halle und deine Augen leuchteten so voll Freude, sie nahmen mich gefangen. Zum Glück hatte ich schon vorher meine Kamera mitgenommen, denn ich habe schon paar Mal gestaunt, deine Augen waren der Schlüssel zu deiner Seele, man konnte dich lesen wie ein offenes Buch."

Draco reichte ihm ein anderes.

„Hier das war kurz nach deiner ersten Strafarbeit mit Umbridge, siehst du, sie sind dunkler als auf dem davor, sie hatte dich gedemütigt, aber man sieht noch immer die Entschlossenheit in deinen Augen nicht aufzugeben."

Das ging immer weiter so, Draco gab dem Gryffindor immer mehr Bilder von ihm und konnte ihm genau sagen, wie er sich gefühlt hatte. Er kam zu einem bild aus diesem Schuljahr, man sah Harry lächeln, er saß zwischen seinen Freunden, aber seine Augen waren stumpf und leer.

„Was auch immer diese Veränderung gebracht hat Harry du darfst nicht aufgeben, gerade jetzt Voldemort ist tot und du kannst endlich das machen was du schon früher wolltest. Ich weiß du kannst kein Auror mehr werden, aber sei ehrlich zu mir Harry, würdest du das wirklich machen wollen? Hast du dir noch nie gewünscht endlich Ruhe zu finden?"

Es war das erste Mal seit einem halben Jahr, dass Harry wirklich ehrlich über eine Sache nachdachte, irgendwie hatte der Slytherin ja Recht. Hatte er es eigentlich je gewollt Auror zu werden? Er wurde dazu gezwungen jemanden zu ermorden, obwohl er das nie gewollt hatte und auch nicht gemusst, wenn da nicht dieser alte Mann gewesen wäre. Aber auch wenn nun dachte Draco hatte recht, wusste er nicht was er machen sollte, wieso sollte er noch leben, wenn der einzige Mensch den er je geliebt hatte, ihn hasste.

Draco schwieg und überließ Harry sich selbst, er wusste er brauchte Zeit. Draco stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, als er Harrys Stimme hörte, die ihn aufhielt.

„Warum tust du das für mich, Malfoy?"

„Weil ich dich liebe Harry, ich habe dich immer geliebt." Antwortete er ehrlich. „Wenn du mal alleine sein willst, du kannst gerne her kommen, auch wenn ich da bin, ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen." Nun verließ er endgültig den Raum.

Die Zeit verging, Draco ging seinem Hobby weiter nach, doch hatte er sich auf Landschaftsbilder und Gegenständen spezialisiert, denn den einzigen Menschen den er fotografieren wollte, war Harry. Aber es war nicht so, als ob er den Gryffindor nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hätte, denn er hatte fast jeden Kurs mit ihm und außerdem war er oft in der Dunkelkammer. Meist saß er einfach nur da und dachte nach.

Es war nun wieder Zeit für die Prüfungen, Draco, Harry und die anderen alle würden am nächsten Tag die letzte Prüfung haben und am Wochenende in die Ferien fahren.

Harry saß wieder auf dem Sitzsack, aber er dachte nicht nach, er beobachtete Draco, dann schaute er nach rechts und entdeckte die Bilder, die Draco ihm gezeigt hatte. Er sah sie sich noch einmal an und erinnerte sich an die Worte Dracos _„Weil ich dich liebe Harry, ich habe dich schon immer geliebt."_

Erst jetzt realisierte Harry die Worte und er war überrascht, dass es ihm nicht völlig egal war, er würde seinen Severus wohl immer lieben, aber er war noch so jung und erkannte dass diese Liebe zu dem älteren Mann wahrscheinlich nicht die gleiche Liebe war mit der, der Slytherin ihn liebte.

Er hatte zu Severus immer auf gesehen und wollte unbedingt so werden, wie er doch war es nicht eher die Liebe, die ein Sohn seinem Vater schenkte? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er konnte es dennoch herausfinden.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry den Slytherin von sich aus ansprach „Du sagtest du liebst mich, tust du das auch heute noch?"

Draco fuhr herum und sah Harry an, wie kam er nun darauf, aber warum sollte Draco ihn anlügen, er hatte es ihm doch schon gesagt und er würde es immer wieder sagen und hoffen, hoffen darauf, dass er, Draco, Harry nicht ganz und gar egal war. „Ja ich liebe dich auch heute noch und ich werde es auch noch in 50 Jahren."

Harry sah Draco erstaunt an, er rückte ein Stück und klopfte auf den Sitzsack, um Draco damit zu zeigen, dass er sich setzen sollte. Draco kam der Aufforderung nach und lauschte dem Anliegen des Gryffindors.

„Danke Draco." Harry benutzte gewillt das aller erste mal Dracos Vornamen. „Deine Worte haben mich beschäftigt. Weißt du es ist so, ich liebte einen Mann, doch er hasst mich, es war als ob er mir mein Herz herausriss, in meinem Herzen herrschte diese Leere in der ich gefangen war. Ich sah für mich keinerlei Zukunft mehr, ich habe mehrfach versucht mich umzubringen, doch gelang es mir niemals und dann warst du da. Du weißt gar nicht wie viel du für mich getan hast. Ich weiß auch nicht aber ich fühle mich bei dir wohl, vielleicht könnte ich dir sogar irgendwann meine Liebe schenken, aber ich fühle mich noch nicht sicher genug, ich habe Angst, dass du mich verletzt, so wie Severus es vorher bei mir tat. Doch sei dir gesagt, falls du mit mir zusammen sein möchtest und mich dann verletzt, es würde mein letzter Mordversuch sein."

Harry sah den Slytherin ernst an, als Draco seine Hand nahm sie drückte, ihm in die Augen schaute und sagte: „Niemals Harry, nie würde ich dir wehtun und solltest du dich umbringen, ich würde dir folgen."

Harry sah wie Dracos Augen glasig wurden und Tränen seine Wangen hinabrollten, aber auch Harry begann zu weinen, denn ihm war klar, er hatte dem blonden jungen Mann seine Liebe bereits geschenkt, er wusste nicht wann es geschehen war, doch das zählte nicht, was zählte waren nur noch sie beide.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu ihrem aller ersten Kuss.

Eine schwarze Gestalt trennte sich von den Schatten und blickte auf die beiden Jungen, ihr Herz schmerzte und er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wäre einer der Suizidversuche geglückt. Nie wieder würde er sich von so etwas wie Rache leiten lassen und damit er auch nie wieder in Versuchung kommen würde, würde er morgen sofort kündigen. Und die Schule verlassen, doch eines nahm er sich vor, er würde ab jetzt immer auf Harry Potter aufpassen, niemals mehr sollte der Junge wegen ihm leiden.

by: the-memory-remains 29.11.2004


End file.
